Posisi
by wafertango
Summary: Hyung, mau gk jadi pacar gue ?. "Dengan satu syarat" Produce 101 , Guanlin x Haknyeon (oneshoot) Yaoi , BL ,Crack pair, gk bisa bikin summary ehe


" _Hyung_ mau gak jadi pacar gue ?"

"Dengan satu syarat"

 **PRODUCE 101 SEASON 2**

LAI GUANLIN x JOO HAKNYEON

YAOI BOY x BOY

WARNING !!

TYPO BERTEBARAN

OOC

CERITA GAJE NAN ABSURD

THIS IS CRACK PAIR

 **HAPPY READING ~~~**

"Hoaammm"

Pagi ini seorang pemuda bernama Lai Guanlin berangkat sekolah dengan muka khas orang bangun tidur, mata penuh belek (?), rambut kucel, dan mulut penuh dengan bekas benang saliva alias iler. Biasanya seorang Lai Guanlin tampil dengan gaya SWAG nya tapi tidak dengan kali ini ia tampil acak acakan seperti ini karena semalam ia bermain game sampai jam 3 pagi dan ia sampai lupa mengerjakan PR Matematika yang diberikan oleh guru terkiller di sekolah nya. Tamat sudah riwayat nya.

Tiba tiba seseorang menepuk pundak nya keras.

"WOY KUALI TUMBEN LO GAK SWAG"

Guanlin tidak kaget diberi perlakuan seperti itu dia sudah tahu pasti siapa yang menepuk pundaknya dia adalah

Joo Haknyeon

Sahabat sekaligus ekhem ge...ge...ge.. Gegenya eh salah GEBETANNYA IYA GEBETANNYA jangan heran jika Guanlin menyukai lelaki tampan yang jika sedang ngambek terlihat manis manis unyu di mata Guanlin karena ia sedikit belok garis bawahi kata sedikit ya tapi sayangnya itu dulu sekarang dia percaya dia sudah 100% jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Joo Haknyeon. Tapi sayang dewi fortuna tidak berkehendak padanya karena si Haknyeon itu katanya nih KATANYA lho ya dia masih lurusss.

Tetapi seorang Lai Guanlin tidak akan pernah menyerah karena motto dalam hidup nya adalah _don't cry don't be shy_

/btw apa hubungannya ya au ah gelapp/

Oke oke back to the story

"Iya _hyung_ semalem gue main game sampe lupa ada PR Matematika ehe" ujar Guanlin.

"Alah kebiasaan lo" Uajr Haknyeon sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Eh _hyung_ bolos kuy" tawar Gaunlin

"EH LU BENERAN MAU BOLOS LU MAU DIHUKUM BERSIHIN TOILET ?!?"

"Mau kok asalkan ama kamu"

"Idiwhh sori ya gue sih ogah"

 _'Yeu gak mempan nih hyung digembelin'_ batin Guanlin

Sesuai motto Guanlin ia tidak akan pernah menyerah

Jadi ya,

"Ayo dong _hyung_ , lagian ini bentar lagi ma-

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONGGG

Suk, nah kan" wah sepertinya Guanlin berbakat menjadi peramal nih...

" _Hyung_ mau telat nggak ??" Tanya Guanlin sekali lagi

Jangan heran kenapa Guanlin manggil Haknyeon dengan panggilan _hyung_ karena Guanlin lebih muda 2 tahun dari Haknyeon iya 2 TAHUN, kenapa ?? Karena Lai Guanlin mengikuti kelas ekslerasi saat SMP dulu. Meskipun ia masuk kelas ekslerasi bukan berarti ia adalah anak yang rajin ia adalah seorang anak yang jenius jadi meskipun ia tidak belajar sebelum ulangan ia pasti akan mendapatkan nilai 100 saat ulangan, jenius bukan ??

"Ya nggak lha" jawab Haknyem

"Yaudah ayoo" Ajak Guanlin

"Tapi-"

"Gak ada tapi tapi an nanti gue turutin apapun permintaan _hyung_ deh"

"Apapun ??" Tanya Haknyeon dengan mata berbinar.

'Guanlin gk kuat yawlaaaa'

"I..iya apapun" jawab Guanlin pasrah pasalnya sang hyung nya ini sudah mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya yang manis nya tumveh tumveh kemana mana Guanlin kan jadi gk tega gituu.

"Deal ayooo" ujar Haknyeon senang.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun menuju kafe untuk nyemil biasa lha ya anak muda jaman sekarang nyemil nya ke kafe dulu mah apa nyemil nya paling nggak ke kantin atau warung bu sholeh

Setelah sampai di kafe mereka pun memesan minuman dan cemilan, lumayan untuk mengisi perut lagian tadi pagi Guanlin belum sarapan. Kan lebih enak sarapan ditemani gebetan seperti saat ini ehe :p

Saat pesanan mereka datang keheningan menyelimuti mereka hanya ada suara sendok dan lalat berterbangan /ini warung apa kafe sih ?/

"Emm _hyung_ " Guanlin membuka suara

"Avaan" Ujar Haknyeon masih sambil mengunyah makanannya

"Kalo gue suka sama lo gimana ?"

"Ha ? Apa ? Gue gak salah denger kan ?"

"Gue gak becanda _hyung_ "

"Gu..gue juga gak lagi bercanda kok"

Setelah itu keheningan menyelimuti mereka lagi

Canggung

Iya

Sangat

Canggung

' _Oke kali ini pasti bisa'_

" _Hyung_ "

"Apaan dah, panggil panggil mulu"

Guanlin menatap Haknyeon yang sedang serius minum

" _Hyung_ "

"Apaan sih manggil mulu ?"

Tiba tiba Guanlin megang tangan Haknyeon /eaaak aing meleleh euyy/

" _Hyung_ , mau gak jadi pacar gue ?"

Haknyeon keselek minumannya sedotannya juga ikut keselek (?)

Haknyeon bingung gusys antara milih dia nolak apa nerima. Sumvahh menurut Haknyeon pertanyaan ini tuh sama kayak pertanyaan di ujian ujian nasional gituu.

'Kalo Gue nolak, gue gak tega. Kalo gue nerima, nanti gue jadi... Eitsss enggak gk bakal' Haknyeon geleng geleng.

Nah kebetulan si Guanlin ini anak nya agak polos agak lho ya agak jadi dia nyimpulin kalo Haknyeon nolak dia. Akhirnya Guanlin ngelepasin genggamannya dari tangan Haknyeon.

"Kalo _hyung_ gamau ga-"

"Ehh bu-bu kan i-itu emm y-ya gu-gue mau" jawab Haknyeon malu malu kodomo.

Guanlin melebarkan matanya tak percaya "ciyusss hyung ?"

"Iya, tapi ada satu syarat"

"Apa ?"

"Gue yang harus jadi semenya"

"Ogah ah _hyung_ , masa gue SUWEK gini jasi uke, plis gak level deh"

"Mana ada seme sejati alay gitu kalo ngomong"

"Ada kok"

"Sapaaaa ?"

"Johnny _sunbae_ ama Park _seongsaenim_ " Guanlin menyeringai

"Ishhh" Haknyeon sebel deh jadi nya lagian itu napa pake menyeringai segala sih kan jadi tambah ganteng, eh ?

"Yaudah _hyung_ kita nentuinnya pake panco aja"

"Pffft bwahahaha, yakin lo ?Gue tendang aja lo udah jatuh, ku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi~~~" yahhh Haknyeon malah nyanyi -,-

"Lha emang _hyung_ apa kabar ? Gue dorong aja _hyung_ juga langsung jatoh" Guanlin gak mau kalah.

"Ishh, lo kan tinggi dan gue ekhem pendek jadi maklum lha !!" Haknyeon juga gak mau kalah.

"Iya iya" Guanlin mah pasrah aja kalik ya.

"Jadi... Main panconya dimana ?" Tanya Haknyeon.

"Di hati lo aja deh _hyung_ " yeu si Kuali malah gembel

"Anak kecil jan sok sokan gembel ke gue -_-"

"Emang sono anak besar _hyung_ ?"

"Yeuuu ngenyek (?) lo ?! Tang mentang lo besar !!"

"Iya _hyung_ anu gue kan lebih besar daripada punyanya elu" jangan ambigu gaess

"YAAA pikiran lo emang anu anu semua ya haishhh" Haknyeon frustasi tmaksudnya dia kan tinggi badan eh si Kuali malah nyasar ke anu emang ya tu bocah harus di cuci otak.

"Yaudah _hyung_ panconya di rumah gue aja, mumpung ortu lagi di luar kota"

"Kok gk disini aje ?"

"Minuman ama makanannya belum abis kali _hyung_ "

"Halah gapapa"

"Lagian disini banyak orang _hyung_ "

"Iyadeh iya"

Setelah makanan dan minuman habis, mereka pun menuju rumah Guanlin untuk adu panco yang akan menentukan siapa semenya.

Di kamar Guanlin mereka duduk di kasur dulu, abis itu Haknyeon nyuruh si Kuali duduk di lantai, terus mereka adu panco. Semenit kemudian, Haknyeon hampir berhasil ngalahin Guanlin.

"Kampret lo _hyung_ , gue harus menang !"

"Tidak bisaaaa"

Akhirnya Guan pun berusaha sekuat tenaga tetapi tetap saja ia kalah.

Haknyeon akhirnya loncat loncat bahagia "cieee yg gue ukein, ciee yg sekarang jadi uke"

Guan kesel "musnah aja lo _hyung_ "

"Yaudah jadi gue ya jadi seme"

"OGAH !!"

"Lha curang dong kalo gitu lo nya"

Dengan muka licik dan pikiran guan yang sedang kemping (?), Guanlin dorong Haknyeon ke tembok.

"Ahhh" Haknyeon meringis, sakit euyy di dorong ampe kena tembok

Tiba tiba Guanlin naroh tangan kirinya di sebelah kepalanya Haknyeon, posisi dia sekarang kayak lagi mojokin Haknyeon. Setelah itu Guanlin deketin mukanya ke telinga nya Haknyeon terus dia bisikin Haknyeon pake suara berat nya "sampai kapanpun lo gak bakal bisa jadi seme gue hyung"

Haknyeon langsung merinding aslinya dia udah lemes ama gemeteran, tapi dia gak mau kelihatan lemah di mata 'uke'nya ."Lo..lo. Ma..mau nga...nga..pain ?" 'Ughh kenapa harus gugup sih' Haknyeon merutuki dirinya.

Guanlin nyeringai ganteng terus dia tambah ngedeketin mukanya ke mukanya Haknyeon, dia juga udah nutupi matanya setelah itu dia langsung ngebungkam bibir nya Haknyeon.

Haknyeon ngelebarin matanya soalnya DIA DICIUM GUANLIN IYA GUANLIN YANG NYIUM DIA BUKAN DIA YANG NYIUM GUANLIN Hancur sudah reputasinya sebagai seme sejati. Kakinya Haknyeon udah kayak _jelly_ dia udah hampir jatoh, tapi untung si Guanlin orangnya pekaan jadi dia langsung megang pinggangnya Haknyeon biar Haknyeon gak jatoh.

Keduanya terlarut dalam ciuman yang mulai panas, bibir Guanlin yang semula hanya menempel sekarang udah berani ngelumat bibir _hyung_ kesayangannya itu ia juga mulai menggigit kecil bibir bawah Haknyeon agar ia bisa memasuki goa hangat sang _hyung,_ lengan Haknyeon pun sudah mengalung indah di leher Guanlin.Haknyeon melenguh "ahhh" _'sial kenapa gue melenguh ughh' betapa bodohnya seorang Joo Haknyeon yang dulu sering membangga bangga kan jika ia termasuk seme sejati. Tapi nyatanya sekarang ? aishhh._

 _'Ughh sial gue jadi bangun kan'_

Haknyeon memukul mukul pundak Guanlin yang menandakan dia sudah kehabisan oksigen, Guanlin pun melepaskan pagutannya dengan sedikit tidak rela. Haknyeon buru buru menghirup oksigen yang ada di sekitarnya dengan wajah memerah.

 _'Cute'_ batin Guanlin

Setelah Haknyeon sudah bisa menetralkan proses respirasi (?) dalam tubuhnya, Guanlin ngedeketin badannya lagi ke Haknyeon, kali ini lebih intim.

Ia pun berbisik " _wanna play with me tonight, hyung ?"_. Meskipun Haknyeon tidak mahir dalam bahasa Inggris tapi ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Guanlin karena semenit setelah ia menganggukkan kepalanya Guanlin langsung membawanya ke kasur dan membuka satu persatu kancing bajunya.

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _BUT NOT REAL FIN_**

 ** _OMAKE_**

Pintu rumah Guanlin terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok bocah tinggi yang masih memakai seragam lengkap dengan almamater yang memandang keadaan sekitar dengan keadaan kosong dan berjalan dengan gontai. Sepertinya dia sedang lelah. Ia pun membanting dirinya di sofa depan TV sekedar hanya untuk merilekskan badannya yang hampir remuk setelah mengikuti 2 ekskul sekaligus dalam satu hari.

"Ahhh capek nyaaaa, JunK _ssaem_ kenapa mesti mendadak sih kalo mau ekskul _keaybord,_ un-

" _Nggh ahhh_ "

"HAH ?!? APAAN TUH HIII SUARA APAAN TUH" bocah tinggi itu langsung mengambil tas ranselnya dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Tapi saat sedang melewati kamar sang _hyung_ ia mendengar suara aneh itu lagi

" _Emhh ahh"_

' _Hah jangan jangan suara itu asalnya dari kamarnya Guan hyung' 'tapi itu tadi bukan suaranya Guan hyung' 'jangan jangan Guan hyung diapa apain lagi'_ pikiran pikiran parno tentang hyung nya langsung memenuhi otak bocah tinggi itu. Ia bimbang ' _buka tidak ya buka tidak ya buka tidak ya'_ akhirnya sang bocah tinggi yang sering dijuluki anak ayam oleh teman temannya memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar _hyung_ nya itu.

Ia heran 'lho kok udah gak ada suaranya ??". Ia pun memutuskan untuk menyalakan lampu agar bisa melihat dengan jelas, tetapi ia mendaptkan pemandangan _hyung_ nya itu sedang memeluk seseorang dengan posisi ekhem _topples._

"ASTAGA GUAN _HYUNG_ APA YANG TERJADI ?"

Siapapun tolong ingatakan Guanlin jika masih ada adiknya Seonho yang berada di rumah ini.

 ** _FIN BENERAN_**

 **SUMPAHHH AING NULISNYA GEMETERAN GAESSS**

 **YUHUUUU**

 **MAKASIH BUAT MIHUUUN YANG SUDAH NGEBANTU TANGO BUAT FF GINIAN ASLINYA TANGO TUH GK MAHIR BUAT FIC KEK GINI HANYA SAJA PENGEN BUAT JADI YA DIBANTU DEH**

 **INI TUH CRACK PAIR BANGET**

 **GAK TAU TIBA TIBA AJA WAKTU LIAT PANCO NYA HAKNYEON AMA GUANLIN LANGSUNG KAYAK KEPIKIRAN GITU KALO BUAT FF CRACK PAIR LEH UGHA YA**

 **NANTI HABIS TANGO UKK TANGO MAU MASUKIN INI DI WATTPAD JUGA JADI NANTI DI WATTPAD TANGO MAU BUAT FF YAOI KHUSUS CRACK PAIR NYA PRODUCE 101**

 **INI NGEBUATNYA AMPE 3 HARI PADAHAL CUMAN GINI DOANG, SOALNYA TANGO MASIH MIKIRIN KATA KATANYA. MOHON MAAF KALO KATA KATANYA GAK ALAY EHE, MAKLUM LHA YA TANGO MASIH AMATIRAN**

 **APALAGI YG KISS SCENE HADEHH WESSS BUYAR BUYARR**

 **OH YA SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN BULAN PUASA YA BAGI YANG MELAKSANAKAN**

 **DOAIN TANGO UKK NYA LANCAR AMIIIN**

 **WAJIB MEMBACA FF INI SAAT BERBUKA MAUPUN SEBELUM SAHURR**

 **MAAPKEUN SAIA JIKA KATA KATANYA SULIT DIMENGERTI DAN ALAY KARENA SAIA TITISAN YA MPHI MAKASIH YANG UDAH NGERIVIEW BUAT FIC GAJELAS INI**

 **SALAM YAOIIIIII**


End file.
